


Ratmonky's Multi-Fandom Works from Tumblr

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama, Multi-Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: And many more nasty kinks, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Guro, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking, will tag along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: Ever wanted to read a Multi-Fandom work that has all of the dark themes you've ever needed?Then this is it!These are scenarios/headcanons/short fics/my responses to thirst posts from my Tumblr @ratmonky! You can request scenarios or headcanons like this from there!!
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/You, Hijikata Toshirou/reader, Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You, Tomioka Giyuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Possessive (Giyuu X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: creep giyuu wouldn’t like it if the woman he loved was in the demon slayer corps...he tells you multiple times in that blunt manner of his to retire because you’re not safe/strong enough, and you reject him each time. he inevitably gets fed up and one day just drags you to a private room and forcefully breeds you. a pregnant woman can’t continue fighting as a demon slayer, right? it’s okay though because he’ll find you a place to live and take care of his child huehuehue

he’s not _that_ kind. What if you were an aspiring demon slayer who wanted to become a pillar and he ruined your entire life like that? Ugh imagine how devastating it would be for you. You had trained so hard to join them after all but Giyuu was just so selfish and paranoid that he wanted you to stay back. UGH THE LEWD MATERIAL IN THIS IS PERFECT. Giyuu ruining your life and dreams for his own morals is just dx

Imagine this; you had trained your entire youth to become a demon slayer and were extremely talented. Everyone spoke highly of your swordsmanship and your techniques, everyone thought that you had the potential to become a pillar. Each one of the pillars also praised you in their own way and told you how you should train harder if you really wanted to become a pillar like them. Every pillar approved and praised your talents, everyone except the water pillar. He seemed like he just didn’t care if you were there or not. 

Although you knew so little about the water pillar you had heard about how great of a pillar he was and how his technique could help you improve better than any other pillar’s. It was obvious that if you wanted to become the very best you’d have to ask Giyuu to help you train. 

It wasn’t hard to convince him to train you. You had thought that you would have to beg for him to help you but he agreed to help you right away as if he had been yearning for you to ask him that. 

Giyuu was hard to understand. Because of his stoic nature, you could never tell what exactly was going through his mind when he showed you how to wield your sword. You knew it was normal that he would show you the right way to hold your sword, his hips grazing against yours had to be an accident too. Or worse, you were overthinking this.

Passing months you just had to endure the weird touches and accidental press of his hips against yours. All of these were nothing but small accidents. Accidents, just accidents.

Come on! Giyuu was a well-respected pillar, how dare you even assume that he would touch you with _that_ kind of intent. You had to be delusional. There were demons to kill for fuck’s sake but here you were worrying over your master getting a little too close to you. You should be thankful that he even bothered to help you. 

“You should drop out.”

Confused, you put away your sword and stared at Giyuu. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me.” 

He didn’t look at you nor looked comfortable to be having this conversation, even if it was him who started it. He just stood there and lowered his sword. 

This wasn’t the first time Giyuu had told you to drop out. He said that no matter how talented you were, you would die if you were to meet any of the upper moons. 

Giyuu thought of you as a delicate flower, something that could easily break. He didn’t acknowledge your talents like the other pillars. He was blinded by something and he didn’t care how good you were at slaying demons. 

“You know that there’s no way I’d sit at home and hide until one of you managed to kill Muzan.” You had the urge to scream at him for telling you to stay back. This was your battle too. You were a part of it. You wanted to be there and help your friends when they needed you.

But Giyuu had enough. You were way too stubborn to listen to him. You didn’t understand what he was trying to do. You couldn’t grasp the fact that Giyuu wanted the best for you. 

Giyuu had you pinned down onto the dirt in barely a second. You hadn’t seen it coming. There was no way you could have stopped him either. You were weak, so much weaker than him.

You had to stay back. ~~He had to show you. He had to make you understand.~~ He had to do something to prevent you from continuing to be a demon slayer.

“Giyuu, this isn’t funny. Get off of me,” you hissed, squiring underneath his weight. You had no idea what he was thinking but he surely was doing things without thinking over it. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” His voice carried malicious intent. You felt your clothes being ripped off but you couldn’t move. The tone of his voice, it was nothing like him. This couldn’t be the man who trained you for months and helped you become a better demon slayer. This had to be a demon. 

You looked over your shoulder to his face and you wished you hadn’t looked. 

“You have to understand,” Giyuu started. “I’m doing this for you.”

He kept mumbling about how he didn’t want to hurt you. But that didn’t stop him from twisting your arm behind your back to keep you still on the dirt as he used his entire weight and buried his cock inside of you.

Wincing, you gasped. Giyuu took it as a signal to move.

You were just so wet, each time he pulled back himself to slam his hips into yours, the squelching sounds of your pussy filled the silence of the forest.

With each thrust of his hips, your dreams shattered and your resolve had faltered. You finally understood why he was going this. You couldn’t even fight back, you were weak so maybe this was for the best. 

Your cheek was being grazed against the dirt, the smell of earth started to overwhelm you but he didn’t stop. Not until he flooded your fertile pussy with his seed over and over again. 

Once he finally decided that you were bred well, he slipped out of you and watched your twitching pussy intently as his cum started leaking out from you before spilling onto the dirt. “You know,” he said. “Women who are pregnant aren’t allowed to be demon slayers.”


	2. Subordinate (Gintoki X Reader X Hijikata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea of delusional and obsessive Demon Vice Commander and brute bastard Gintoki kidnapping the reader lol

As the cute new member of the Shinsengumi, you’re like a lost puppy following after the commander, you’re always doing your best to get praised by him and all but your eyes won’t meet Hijikata’s. You think he’s mean, you often make fun of him with Okita.

Hijikata has never seen such a beautiful girl like you in his entire life so it’s only natural he’d want to have you just for himself. He doesn’t need to worry though, you belong to him. He knows there’s no way you could be with anyone but him. So he never makes a move. It’s better to have you in his delusional imaginations and jerk off to the pictures he’d taken without you knowing than make a move only to get rejected anyway.

That was until you met Gintoki. You two clicked together just right. You’d slack off from work to meet him. 

But it’s fine, you belong to Hijikata. Gintoki is just a funny dude you just met. You wouldn’t fall in love with such weirdo… right?

Each passing day, you start to break Hijikata’s delusions of you. You’re nothing like he’d imagined. You aren’t the cute subordinate who is serious and shy. You’re lazy. It’s all that bastard’s fault. If only you’d stopped seeing him if only you’d let Hijikata fix you.

Then you go missing. Hijikata knows Gintoki has something to do with it. He follows him around to desperately find where he had hidden you. 

“You know, it’s boring when you don’t say anything.” Gintoki sighs and tells Hijikata to follow him if he really wants to see you. 

Gintoki leads Hijikata to an abandoned cabin in the woods. With each step Hijikata takes closer to the cabin, he can hear your cries for help. 

Hijikata holds onto his sword and threatens to kill Gintoki. How dare he kidnap you? He deserved to die.

“She thinks it’s some thugs,” Gintoki calmly explains, inviting him inside without paying any attention to your pleads for help. 

Hijikata’s unsure but if he went inside and saved you now, you’d see him as his hero. You’d fall in love with him and hate Gintoki for kidnapping you. 

Decidedly, Hijikata goes inside. Only to find you bonded to a bed, your eyes covered with a cloth tightly tied around your head.

Hijikata opens his mouth to say something but Gintoki shushes him.

“You can do whatever you want to her and she’ll think it’s some thugs,” he whispers. “She’ll never know.”

“You’re sick, I could never-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Gintoki was smarter than he looked. “I’m telling you that I got the girl of your dreams tied up to a bed. You can do whatever you like to her.” If Gintoki managed to get Hijikata to join him, he’d never have to think about the police coming after him. 

Hijikata grabbed Gintoki’s shirt by its collar, “I’ll kill you.”

“Well, if I were to scream that I came to save her now, she’d believe me. She doesn’t like you one bit y’know.” Gintoki smiled when Hijikata let him down, He knew Hijikata was as sick as he was. “Just accept the offer, vice commander.”

A shiver went down Hijikata’s spine, sweat beads had appeared on his forehead. He couldn’t believe he was considering this offer. 

“You can do whatever you want to her and once you think that’s enough, we’ll simply pretend to come in here one day to save her.” Gintoki patted on Hijikata’s back. “She’ll be all over you then, thanking you for saving her. She’ll trust you for life after that y’know.” 

Gintoki offered an encouraging smile to Hijikata and his smile got only wider when Hijikata took off his jacket, then the rest of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment! And please let me know if you want more of this haha (;


	3. Subordinate Follow-Up (Gintoki X Reader X Hijikata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted to know what would happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I write the actual fic here's some more crumbs of the scenario regarding Hijikata and Gintoki kidnapping you.

Hijikata is smarter than you’d think and he’s even more delusional. 

Although he joined Gintoki to fuck his cute little subordinate in the end, he knows if you were to leave this place you’d go back to being normal and hang out with Gintoki as usual if he went with Gintoki’s plan. 

And Hijikata would do anything to make you hate Gintoki. Even if that meant betraying him and turning him into the culprit. 

Hijikata was smart, he was also discreet enough to loosen your blindfold just right so that it’d come off if you were to squirm too much which you did whenever it was Gintoki’s turn since he was quite violent when it came to you. 

Once Gintoki’s turn comes, Hijikata would wait outside while smoking. But he wouldn’t wait for him to finish, he’d be waiting for your blindfold to loosen.

After hearing your panicked screams and cries, signaling that you saw Gintoki, Hijikata would finally burst inside the cabin, drawing his sword at Gintoki and yell at him to get away from you, that he’s under arrest. 

Having had left no openings for Gintoki to get away with this or explain himself, Hijikata had won. He had become the hero who saved you from that monster who trapped you in a cabin and assaulted you for weeks. And now that he took Gintoki out of the picture, he’d have you all for himself without any complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ahh, hopefully, I can finish my drafts and write this as soon as possible but if I don't... well at least you know what happens in the end hehe!


	4. Butterfly Effect (Shinobu X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something soft for my favorite lady.

She has such a cute face. She’s beautiful. Amazing and very talented. Yet her rage is scarier than any demon you had ever faced. But she was also the perfect lover you could ever have asked for. She was like a gift from the god herself. 

“Ah,” your hands went to cover your rapidly reddening face upon seeing Shinobu in her new uniform, “Ugh, you’re so pretty!”

Shinobu turned on her heels and mocked your embarrassed tone, “I knew you would’ve liked it.”

You pulled her flush against your chest, giving her no chance of escaping, “I _**love**_ it. I love you.”

Her eyes fell on your lips, “You’re very gentle today.” She then added with a staggered breath, “I like it when you go rough.”

“Whatever you say,” you neared your face to hers, pecking on her lips before finally pushing your tongue in.

Shinobu melted into the kiss, her hands went onto clutch on your uniform and she tried to kiss you back harshly by standing on her tiptoes but she was just too short. 

You leaned down so she could press her lips against yours more firmly. But instead, Shinobu’s small hand slid inside your uniform, caressing the soft skin of your chest.

You took charge of the kiss and swiped your tongue across hers, savoring her taste as she moaned into your mouth. 

Decidedly, Shinobu pushed you back. 

“What’s wrong?” you went on to ask, worried that you might have hurt her.

“Nothing,” she mutters. Her short arms wrap around your waist. “Don’t die.” 

Ah.

Yeah.

Whew. 

For a moment everything was perfect. You had forgotten about those demons. It was only you and Shinobu in her room. Nothing else. But just as always, she had reminded you of the worst part of your lives.

“I won’t,” you scoffed. “I’m not weak.” You embraced her tightly as if to promise her that you wouldn’t die. “I’m more worried about you.”

Shinobu sighed slowly and buried her face into your chest without saying anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Alien Feelings (Kagura X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN something soft for my precious angel!

Kagura was a simple girl. She was powerful yet extremely cute. Ever since you had met her, you were in love with her.

“Where should I put this?” Shinpachi showed the small poster he was holding to Gintoki, they were renewing their decorations both inside and outside of the Odd Jobs place. For no other reason than a filler episode.

“There should be fine!” you pointed at the top of another poster, a warning poster for Gintoki to be exact. You thought the two posters would compliment each other well.

Shinpachi climbed the small step and hung the poster, 

Having nothing else to do, Gintoki went back inside the building.

“Back to what I was saying,” Shinpachi giggled, he had to finish the story he was telling before Gintoki came out of his place. “Then he got beaten up by my sister,” he cackled and almost lost his balance.

While shaking her head, Kagura smacked her lips. “Shinpachi, there was no punchline!”

“I never said it was a funny story!” Shinpachi whined.

“Then don’t make us listen to it!” she protested. Kagura rubbed her ears and pouted as Shinpachi went inside the building. “I think I’ll cut off my ears to never hear your awful stories again.”

You put on a smile before leaning towards your girlfriend and whispering into her ear, “Then you wouldn’t hear me calling your name.”

Kagura suddenly covered her face with her hands. “Stupid, you’re stupid. I hate you!”

You took your time in observing her. Her ears and nape were completely red.

Without you expecting it, she kicked you in the stomach with a sudden turn. “Go to hell, idiot.”

You stumbled back but luckily didn’t fall. She must have been holding back. Otherwise, you would have flown across the street. “Gladly,” you managed to say before getting lost by looking at her cute blushing cheeks.

She flicked her finger on your forehead, “Then go to hell,” she mocked you but still couldn’t resist pinching your cheeks. Which changed her mood drastically. “I love you.”

You said it back but since she was pulling your cheeks your answer sounded weird. “I love you.” sounded more like “All law yoh.”

She giggled and let your go off cheeks to instead run her fingers through your hair. She fixed your hair, then whined about how beautiful you were. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered before lightly poking the tip of your nose with her finger. “You have no right in being this pretty!”

You wrapped your arms around her waist, “You’re so much prettier than I am!” you chuckled as Kagura tried to push you away with a serious face. “We’re working!” she laughed while hitting your shoulder jokingly. “Gintoki will cut it from our checks!”

“He never pays us.”

Kagura froze. “Yeah, I’ve been working for him for a while now and I never got paid.”

You nodded and pointed at the wanted poster with Gintoki’s face on it, then to the Shinsengumi members passing by. “This filler episode still has a couple more minutes left,” you said. “What do you say?”

Kagura eerily smiled and walked into the building. “Gin-chan, we have a client right out here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had written these last two chapters for the international women's day so I hope you enjoyed them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment!  
> And PLEASE leave a request on my Tumblr! I'd love to write for different characters from different fandoms!


End file.
